


New Elf on the Ranch (or, How You Fucked Your Way Through A Zoological Encyclopedia Trying To Get Off)

by madame_midnight



Category: Breeding Season (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Bondage, Breeding, Canon-typical Consent, Dubious Consent, Futanari, Inflation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Pregnancy Kink, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madame_midnight/pseuds/madame_midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are an elf girl, once a slave to the Marchioness, looking to get your kicks someplace new. Luckily for you, there's a new rancher in town who's all too willing to provide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which You Discover That Fucking is Fine, But Breeding is Better

**Author's Note:**

> A smutty, self-indulgent Breeding Season romp, with no definite plot and lots of pregnancy added in for those of us who like that kind of kink. Don't expect much in the way of anatomical correctness. If this is what you're into, enjoy!  
> Protagonist is consenting, but many situations are unclear and uninformed, hence the dub-con warnings.

You’ve been fucked, and fucked well, now and then throughout your life, but nothing quite compares to being bred. Life as a slave to the elven Marchioness had been exhilarating at the start, but after a few decades of debauchery even sneaking around with her brother against orders failed to spice up the monotony. So you went willingly when she offered you to top off a payment for a new toy, although you doubted it would be much of an improvement.

But you underestimated the new breeder in town, something you realize as soon as the manacles clamp down on your wrists and light up with a faint blue glow, cutting off your magical abilities. You had assumed you would magic yourself away from the new owner whenever you fancied. It makes sense, though – where you’re looking for a little stimulation, he has a business to run. You are officially livestock; the thought is a little frightening, but at the same time it sends a thrill down your spine and through your nether regions. You walk a little taller before the breeder, aware of and excited by your nudity for the first time in years.

It doesn’t go unnoticed by him, either – he trails a hand up your side, tracing the curves of your hips and belly before twining his fingers in the short hairs at the base of your neck. “Do you like that?” he murmurs, lips tracing the tip of one long ear. “Are you getting hot, thinking about being bred like a common animal?”

You can’t help whimpering when he says it out loud, and your thighs tremble with anticipation. He grins, recognizing the sign for what it is, and reaches between your legs with his free hand. “Oh, dear,” he says when his fingers find your pussy, eager and wet. “You won’t even make it back to the ranch at this rate.” His smile turns into something between playful and devious as he reaches into his bag.

He pulls out a smooth band of metal, and you shiver as he locks it around your neck. “Good girl,” he says running a hand along your jaw as it settles, heavy on your collarbone. “Do you want me to breed your right here?” All you want to do is nod until he does.

The gates to the forest estate have barely closed behind you when he slams you back against it, hooking the chain into a curl of cast iron above your head so you dangle from the bars, barely able to touch the ground with your toes. He shrugs the straps of his overalls from his shoulders and shucks off his t-shirt in a few easy movements, then he’s running his tongue up the length of your abdomen and making you cry out in pleasured surprise.

His cock hangs out of his pants, only half-hard, so he sucks at your breasts, teasing your nipples with his teeth, and shoves a thumb roughly into your hot pussy when you begin wriggling in his grasp. Soon his breath grows ragged and he asks, “Well? Are you ready to be bred?”

You nod and he crooks his finger inside you, making you dance obscenely in the air. “Say it,” he says as you squirm. “Beg me for it.”

“Breed me now, master!” you beg without hesitation, voice distorted by the strain of your position. “Fuck me until my belly is so full of elflings I can’t walk! Breed me, master, fill me with your thick cum until I burst!”

That does it for the breeder. He lifts your legs and wraps them around his waist, then drives his stout, hard cock into you in one swift motion. He pumps into you brisk and shallow, making you whimper again as you bounce between his warm, solid chest and the cold iron bars at your back. It seems to take only moments before he draws back to make one hard, deep thrust, stretching you out on his quivering cock.

Then there’s the shiver of your pussy, the heat erupting from his member and rushing up to pool low in your belly, finally eliciting a shriek of delight from you. Your back arches forward as your muscles seize up with pleasure and he buries his face in your chest, running his lips through the hollow between your breasts with a shuddering breath that brings goose-bumps to your skin, and he holds tight to your hips all the while as spurt after spurt of cum warms your belly.

For a long minute he holds you there, sealing your pussy with the pressure of his softening cock before finally letting go. You hang, limp and dripping, while he finds a handkerchief to clean himself up before redressing. Once he’s ready he unhooks your chain from the gate, then scoops you into his arms before your legs can collapse beneath your weight, much to your surprise. The gesture is so unexpected you nearly loop your hands around his neck, in the style of human brides, but the cuffs on your wrists stop you.

Still, his arms are strong and steady as he carries you out of the woods, and you feel oddly optimistic about the arrangement. Maybe there’s still some sexy pleasures to be found in this world, you think as you drift off to a satisfied slumber.


	2. He Calls It A "Stockade" On His Taxes, But A Sex Dungeon By Any Other Name Wouldst Smell As Sweet

When you wake, it’s to the feel of cool fabric on your bare skin in a windowless room of blue stone. You sit up, refreshed and relaxed, to take in the new surroundings. Everything is cold, handsome stone, from the floors to the finishings, muffled by piles of pillows and sheer blankets. You recline in the largest of these nests, sprawled out in one corner, among three other elven girls with sleepy, satisfied eyes, all bearing heavy collars with long chains like the one that keeps you fixed to a ring on the wall. A fourth girl sleeps out of reach in a niche, one arm draped over her massively swollen belly, breathing slowly as if the weight keeps her from drawing breath.

Two of the girls in the nest are pregnant as well, though their bellies are yet but smooth curves from breast to hip. They and the last girl lie in a heap, limbs so entangled you have difficulty telling where one ends and another begins. The elf with the larger of the two bellies holds the other close to suck at her breasts, bellies rubbing and slipping over each other as the moan, while the other girl traces her fingers along the lips of the smaller elf’s pussy.

A moan escapes your lips and you reach for the tangled threesome, only to be stopped short by the collar around your neck. Like the elf confined to the niche bed across the room, your chain is short, keeping you from wandering. The elf with the bigger belly hears this; gently, she dislodges the smaller elf from her breast and comes to lay atop you. She smiles, lifting one of your hands to her chest, encouraging you to fondle a nipple. Rolling the hard bead between your fingers, you shudder as the weight of her belly settles atop your own hips, a taste of the future awaiting you here.

Your hands go to rub and support the sides of her belly, eliciting a contented sigh as you kiss the soft hollows of her neck, fumbling your lips around the edge of her collar before trailing down her chest to find a nipple and taste for yourself the thin, sweet milk she gives.

Not to be left out of the introductions, the other two drift closer, and as the smaller-bellied elf crawls you see the cock thrumming between her legs for the first time. She positions herself behind the elf already atop you and braces her hands on your hips for balance before plunging in. The last elf lays on her back among the pillows nearby, fingers scrabbling for purchase within her own slick pussy, free hand pinching and twisting desperately at her own small breasts.

The pounding rhythm doubles the weight on your abdomen, and before you know it you’re rutting up against them, rubbing your clit on the heavy belly pressing down on you. Together, you and the futa elf sandwich the big-bellied elf between your hips, feeling her round belly tighten and slacken with the pressure you apply, fascinated by her gasps and moans. Their combined juices drip between the lips of her pussy to mingle with yours, slicking your mound and inner thighs with sticky fluid.

Feeling the futa elf’s balls begin to quiver, you bite down on the nipple in your mouth, making the big-bellied elf whimper and pull up off of the cock inside her. Without missing a beat, the futa elf drops her hips and buries herself in your hot, clenched pussy instead, seeking release there. You rock back and forth with increasing intensity, still clutching the girl pinned between your bodies, until the cries of the girl lying beside you trigger a reaction low in your stomach. All the muscles in your pussy clamp down hard on the pulsing cock inside, and she comes with a long, open-mouthed groan. The gush of hot cum warms you from the inside out, and once it’s done both elves roll off of you, exposing your shivery skin and tight, puckered tits to the air.

You’re not left alone for long before the last girl finds her way between your thighs, lapping at your dripping pussy. You leave her be until she starts sucking, when you hiss and bat her away, jealously guarding the seed you’ve been given. She growls back, frustrated, and for a moment you think she’ll push your legs apart and take what she wants while the chain limits your mobility.

The lock on the door releases and it swings open, and you hear a sharp “hey!” from the intruder. The girl at your feet slinks away, retreating into the corner with the other two elves, now dozing. You look up to see the breeder in smudged and dirty work overalls; the rest of the elves in the room don’t stir, but you sit up to see him, straining at your chain in anticipation.

He crosses the room and kneels in front of you, opening your thighs and inserting a gloved finger into your wet pussy, inspecting what he finds. His expression changes from disinterested practicality to an amused smirk. “Lyra already got to you, did she?” he says, wiping his hand on his pants before he unlocks the chain from your collar. “Good; you’ll be all warmed up for this.”

When he orders you to come, you’re on your feet in a flash and let him grip your upper arm, steering you out of the room and marching you down a hall and a short staircase. 

Another room awaits you, but this one is more sparse, utilitarian, than the place where you awoke. There is a wide countertop in the middle of the space, where a woman waits with a bucket, also in overalls. Here, too, is a nest of blankets on the ground, where an elven boy naps, exhausted with a flaccid cock clearly displayed.

“Finished with Tam already, sis?” the breeder asks as he lifts you to the table and instructs you to lay still.

The breeder’s sister smiles like the proverbial cat with the literal cream, and starts to help him strap you down. “Oh, finished and more,” she grins, and you catch a glimpse of the slight curve of her own pregnancy weighing down the front flap of her overalls when she draws near to your face.

Once your limbs and torso are thoroughly restrained, only allowing you to bend your neck and wiggle your hands and feet, they tilt the entire tabletop so your hips are raised well above your head. The woman lifts her bucket and you start growing hot with curiosity. “Is that…?” you ask.

She looks down at you and pats your cheek. “Good elven cum, dear, and all for you,” she answers while the breeder rigs a tube. “Once this takes, we’ll both be carrying little elflings, isn’t that exciting? Tam’s one of my prize monsters, it’s an honor for you to get one of his.”

You nod fervently, eager to start. “Please, hurry,” you beg the breeder. “I want my belly to grow big and round, too.”

“Patience, patience,” he says. “You’ll enjoy this. Ready, sis?”

His sister nods and lifts the bucket. Carefully, he inserts a tube into your pussy, making sure it’s sealed tightly, and begins pumping cum into your womb. You let out a long sigh as the thick, still-warm seed trickles into you, but your belly quickly reaches capacity. Then the breeder squeezes a bulb, and the flow turns into a persistent rush with nowhere to go but up.

“Ngh!” you cry out as it starts to stretch you out. “It hurts!”

But all the breeder does is shush you, rubbing his hand over the stretched, sore muscles of your belly as the cum fills you. “Wait and see, pet,” he says, grin turning predatory. “This is what you wanted.”

“You’re sick, bro.” The woman shakes her head, but her voice lacks any real malice.

“Right, and you got all this cum out of Tam by going to bed early and saying your prayers,” he teases back. You raise your head and feel a budding thrill at the sight of the lump distending your belly, turning some of the pain into a perverse pleasure, and the breeder’s hand never leaves your stomach. “Look at her whine, sis; I’ll have her writhing under me in no time.”

She rolls her eyes. “The least you could do is distract her,” she says, and you nod eagerly, not trusting your voice to form actual words.

“You want that?” the breeder asks, passing the tube to his sister and dropping his pants. He straddles your face without ado, and you gasp out a rushed ‘yes’ before he’s fucking your face just as fast as you can swallow him down.

As far as distractions go, this one is pretty good. He has one hand fisted tightly in your hair, driving his cock into the back of your throat, making you gag a few times before adjusting to the intrusion. It’s enough force to make you forget you have any body parts below the chest, until a tight twinge in your womb makes you whimper around the mouthful of cock, eliciting a moan from the breeder in return.

His sister says something, and he pulls your head up so he can look you in the eye. “Get ready,” he says. “I’ll make you so full of cum, you’ll burst.”

One last hard squeeze and a sharp thrust in your throat and he’s coming hot and fast in your mouth. He doesn’t even need to tell you to swallow before you’re sucking it all down, wanting to add to the warm weight in your belly. “Atta girl,” he says, trailing his fingers up your cheek and the long edge of your ear as he lets you lick his cock clean before moving. Between your thighs, his sister removes the tube and replaces it with a thick plug to keep everything inside of you when she starts to loosen your bonds.

Slowly, carefully, they help you sit up, cum sloshing inside you and throwing you off balance. Now that you can see it, your belly isn’t bulging and distended like it feels; it’s just a bump, a swell, an overlarge dinner making you feel heavy and sensitive. Tentatively, you run your fingers across the tight skin below your belly-button, aroused by the sweet ache and unable to distinguish the pleasure from the pain.

The breeder helps you walk from the table to the blankets on the floor. The elf boy has already awoken, lounging with a bored expression on his face. As soon as you’re left alone, your hands fly to your mound, rubbing the wet lips there to alleviate the sensation of wanting to let your juices drip despite your stoppered pussy. You reach out to the elf, seeking help, but he remains aloof, unmoved by your pitiful moans.

Hearing your cries, the breeder stops what he’s doing, and exchanges a glance with his sister. She pulls a watch out of her overalls and checks it – given her profession, it’s not so strange that she doesn’t wear it on her wrist. Finally, she shrugs. “All right, go help her. I can handle Mimi on my own.”

He beams. “I owe you one!”

You’re rutting against a pillow when you faintly hear Tam being called away by his mistress, and big hands roll you over to expose your belly to the world. “Look at you, all full and round,” the breeder says, bending to press firm kisses into your stomach and making you whimper at the jostling and the pressure. “We shouldn’t let this go to waste, hm?”

He flips you over again so fast you cry out in surprise at the motion, fingers already teasing at your puckered asshole. A thumb explores your pussy, tracing the leaking edges of the plug and using the dripping juices he finds to lubricate himself. You’re braced up on your elbows and knees, face buried in the pillows, grinding backwards against any part of him that touches you, wanting him inside any orifice he can find.

After teasing and stretching you for what feels like hours, when it has only been agonizing minutes, he slides into your ass long and slow, making you truly feel ready to burst. He holds your hips, pulling you onto his cock and pushing you back off in smooth strokes, and all you can do is moan wantonly, lifting a hand to squeeze your own nipple, desperate to find milk like the elf girls you slept with upstairs. “Faster,” you urge, and he obliges, bouncing you back and forth until your belly starts to slosh again, agonizing and erotic all at once, driving all other thought from your mind.

Though he keeps going as long as he can, he’s spilling himself inside your ass all too soon. With a long groan, he pulls you into his arms and lays beside you in the messy, tangled blankets, one arm holding you tight against his chest and the other stroking your full belly, rubbing every last inch until you relax into his hold and sleep from your exertions.

Hours later, you awake to the beep-beep of his watch and his fingers in your pussy, gently feeling for the edges of the plug his sister put into you. “No,” you mumble, clenching your thighs, “leave it in.”

He laughs, nudging your legs apart so he can finish the job. “Don’t worry,” he assures you as the plug comes loose with a wet squelch and the cum gushes out. “The next time you’re this big, you’ll have an elfling growing inside of you. You’ll be so round and pretty, keep imagining that.”

Shuddering as your stomach deflates, you cling to his promise and let him help you back upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter will be along... sometime. It's hard to write this if it's not the middle of the night and I'm not in the right mood, y'know? Anyways, look forward to more self-indulgent nonsense in this vein.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two is on its way; see you soon!


End file.
